


A Little MerWill

by Zyrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hannibal - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/pseuds/Zyrielle
Summary: Poseidon gets a surprise descendant who becomes the apple of his eye and quickly the bane of his existence.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is Hannibal and Will in a Greek mythology/Little Mermaid AU. It will not follow the storyline of the Little mermaid or any particular story in Greek Mythology. Its a mix of all 3 universes. 
> 
> This fic is my first baby. Please be nice to it. It is slow-burning and still evolving, so tags will be updated. Not beta read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon is bored and gets a surprise in the form of a grandson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you my first baby. Please be nice to it. 
> 
> This is where it all began, where Poseidon's peaceful life was irreversibly turned upside down.

It took a lot to surprise a god. Poseidon felt like nothing could surprise him anymore, given his brothers' and sisters' proclivities and shenanigans. The variety of races and types offspring that were created from his siblings' explorations were countless. Poseidon himself was no exception and had plenty of children and grandchildren of varying ilk. He hasn't met all of them yet, but would be able to recognize them on sight. They would have this aura about them, a glow or scent, a thrum or pulse of power that came from carrying the blood of a god. They in turn would recognize it in him as well, but whether he made himself known or not was his choice, using his abilities to aid him if he wanted to be seen. Poseidon could shape shift, and used this ability often. He would walk among mortals as a sailing merchant when he wanted to be discreet, flew over cities and palaces as a hawk, explored the ocean as a shark or giant squid, whatever passed his fancy really. 

These days, the god of the sea was bored. _ **A trip to the city might be nice. It has been a while since I have walked with the mortals**._ 'A while' being several years or decades-time was of no consequence for an immortal. Out of nowhere, he felt a whisper, so close that it could have been inside his head. Like a breath, so slight that It might have been just the breeze. But of course there were no winds under the sea. Age old instincts kicked in and the god knew something was waiting for him on the surface, calling to him. **_How odd. This should be interesting._**

 

Taking the guise of a traveler, Poseidon blended in with the crowd on the streets. He explored slowly, taking in the sights and smells. It might be a while before he would come up to the surface again. Poseidon could stay on land as long as he wanted, but there was the slight crawling under his skin from being on the surface. There was no replacement for the way the water caressed his skin, neither feeling hot or cold-being underwater just felt like home. He would marvel at how the people, architecture, culture, everything changed every time he came to the surface. It was always different. Being alive for all eternity hadn't dampened his curiosity. Gods would always appreciate beauty-in art,nature, and people. Thats why they were such active breeders. But that wasn't the reason he was here. He heard the call again, a soft tinkling of bells this time-closer. He looked up to see an old church. He felt a pull towards the dilapidated building. He stepped inside. 

The roof and walls had fallen in several places of the old building. Light spilled in, the sun's rays casting warm pillars of light where unobstructed, a kaleidoscope of colors where there were stained glass windows. Ivy and moss ran up the walls, and birds flew between the naked beams. Its disrepair and ruin made the place more beautiful than it could possibly have been in its best condition. The dusty pews were crumbled, their red leather cracking and falling apart in places. In the middle of the church was a fountain. It seemed to be an odd place to put a fountain, but in its state of disrepair, it looked like a jewel in a bed of flowers. He walked around it, running his hand on the smooth marble, admiring the sculptured cherubs and jars around its center. Halfway around the fountain, he saw her. She was standing in front of the altar, clutching her gray shawl around her head and shoulders with a trembling hand. She was a frail little thing. Her skin was pale, with fine sheen of sweat that made her look like marble, similar the fountain beside him. She was wearing a dark blue dress that brought out her eyes. Her eyes were conflicting blue and gray, like the stormy sea and sky had melded into one. But that was not what struck him. The blazing blue-gray orbs were staring him down, as if trying to bore a hole into his head with their intensity. 

Poseidon studied her. She had a buzz, the telltale glow, but it was not hers. The pulse came from within her. His eyes went to her abdomen. Her hand flew protectively around her womb, barely a curve present, too small to tell at sight. She straightened her shoulders, trying not to appear weak, this time guarded and glaring. _**Ah, found you.**   _Now that he was looking at her, he could clearly hear the tinkling of bells, the soft chime coming from within her like a trickle from a stream. Poseidon had to control himself from laughing. _**To think this was what called me to the surface.**_ He bit his lip, the babe was too small to be anything at this point in time. He was just a small glob of blood and flesh-but a glob able to call out to him from miles and miles away-

"I can hear you think from here." Her voice rang out in the silence of the church. She shrugged the shawl off, uncovering her head.  Her wild, dark brown hair was red under the sun and tousled as if she wad been running through the wind. He looked at her face again, and could see resolution in her stance, an unwavering braveness in her features. She spoke again, "I knew you would come, Poseidon." 

"Oracle" he purred. Now that he could see her clearly, the lady was stunning. He wracked his brain, trying to recall the past few weeks to remember if he had slept with the creature standing in front of him. He did spend a few weeks black out drunk thanks to Bacchus-damn him. He did the next best thing. Given his lacking memories due to alcohol consumption, he was not above asking questions. He put on his most charming smile. "I am sorry but-uh, excuse me, did you and I, did we-?" He asked. This was his best awkward-morning-after impression. Trying to talk like humans was easy, it made them comfortable and made him seem approachable, or so he thought. 

"No this wasn't-not you." She stammered, her face burning red at the question he didn't finish. "It was Triton, your son." There was bitterness in her voice. Poseidon tried to read her pain and thought of possible causes. "You did not want this, did you?" Tears were starting to pool in her eyes. "Its not exactly like that. My whole life I knew this was going to happen to me. I tried to change my circumstances to get a different ending, only to land in the very place I had been meaning to avoid." He felt pity for the girl. He could not fully grasp complicated emotions as well as humans, but as a diety, he was capable of compassion at least. 

"What is your name?"

"Eurus."

"Tell me, Eurus. What am I doing here?"

"Triton does not know. He is not to know about me or the child. I do not wish it-he, my son, does not wish it." She clutched her belly again. "He wants-he needs you."

"Oh, he already knows what he wants and needs?" Poseidon asked dumbly. He felt like smacking his mouth the moment those words left his lips. He was a god and should be handling this much better, but this, was not something he had seen before. 

"He's barely anything yet, yet he's called you out of the sea. I've seen parts of his future and it was with you there, guiding him." She smiled while caressing her belly. "He won't be safe with Triton, he keeps his children around him and my little one will be killed by them when they see how special he is." She let out a ragged breath. "He brought us both here. He chose you, over his father." Her piercing stare was on him again. 

"What about you?"

"I will not survive his birth."

There was a finality in her tone. Acceptace, he recognized. The front of bravery she put up was for her son. To do the best for him while she could, a mother's love.

There was a first for everything, and this was not the weirdest, no, but definitely unheard of. He walked up to her, contemplating his options. All his children had grown up with their mothers. He was never expected to be involved in the raising of his offspring. It was just not expected of dieties. Once the unknowing mothers found out that they were carrying a god's child, they up and went off to raise the child on their own. For who could hope to hold down and domesticate a god?

Poseidon did not believe in coincidences. His being there, at that moment in time, was because of the child. Now that he was standing directly in front of her, he could hear the bells ringing louder, it was as if the little one was aware that Poseidon was near, and the gentle chiming was his pulse. "May I?" He asked, reaching his hand out towards her. "Of course." She consented, bowing her head a bit in a show of humility. 

He placed his palms on the slight curve of her womb. He was enveloped by a warm feeling, flooding in from where his hand touched her belly. It was as if he were held in an embrace, one of giddy happiness, acceptance, the want to please, and love. It almost reminded him of a puppy with expectant eyes and a wagging tail. Emotions and feelings were somewhat foreign concepts to a god. Experiencing these feelings at this magnitude almost had him reeling. The bells chimed again, happy. Poseidon found himself intrigued and wanting more. He chuckled. **_My my, such a strong will to live. I_** _ **am here, little one. I have you, both of you.**_ He smiled at her.

"Alright. I shall take him once he is born."

* * *

 *oO0Oo*

Here's Lee Pace as traveler Poseidon  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/juusantai/3970653073/in/photolist-73SCPK-fk3RL3-fjNJye-73SEDR-73WB7A-73SCQX-9JWfbr-fgv2bQ-adnKmX-s2CQPu-e6VcwR-9JWtYB-rZtoro-dnZQQ6-9nTDfQ-51q6GH-aVqoka-9JWbJ4-6q6FyT-ruCJSF-rwoGQU-cwjPS5-851PyH-drGbUp-f7XKVJ-9sNCWh-2ByCVq-owzNNt-ofnTEt-oyBRY2-C1Rb5S-R6b2im-6qaPPh-C4RXeQ-qpKZ2N-ftGq9j-5Krqis-itQw5F-6Ro4St-73WyYJ-hkvooR-hkuoKC-fgfqrM-6oMRTp-fgr7h5-78P9NN-jQkzcp-cmkYvb-ddEocB-qvqUPo)

The lovely Rebecca Ferguson as Eurus  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/43049475@N02/17850316173/in/photolist-tcnx6X-bosSyh-u6TiP7-SgA46S-5Po7wt-cCgUw5-u9nWAF-u9dHJa-bmmv9M-ajPHwa-bCAeZz-dy9yTX-mnq51M-brpfhU-a2G5vf-29NNceE-tRCDWu-bmmvJH-bmmwR4-mnqNvK-u9dMJp-bmmwhT-o6K9HY-tccyry-bmmvdt-F66Qf8-tRCyzs-tRLxZn-n2mTgh-8Zeofc-anBtU6-mpiZFc-bk9WD5-dbxJ8T-ancRWe-bmmvRM-bmmx5T-hUY5qA-9o1SBt-5PskcY-bpFksQ-rmmbe5-fDX6iN-fG3XRF-5Po6gV-z6Psj6-iNgVBx-SExD6f-25NgCpU-ooeLe2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think!


	2. une conque sanglante est née

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus grows on Poseidon and everybody else  
> The reintroduction of the sassy science team!  
> I had to butcher everyone's names to try to make it sound Greek  
> Garrett is a good guy  
> Eurus' past unveiled  
> More of Will's abilities and appetites are brought to light.  
> The story of Will's birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter focusing on Eurus and Poseidon. This will be a slow-burn story and I really want to develop these characters and let them grow (on you readers). Will finally comes out in this one.  
> He is referred to as "babe" in this chapter. I do not like the word "baby" and I prefer the other word in respect to old poetry, where infants were referred to as "babe" and not "baby".
> 
> Hannibal will come soon enough. 
> 
> Who needs sleep?  
> I sure don't.  
> Its 2 am here and I don't know what to name this chapter.

 

The child was to be named William. Will, which meant 'will or desire'. Poseidon felt it was clever naming on his part- that he actually named his grandchild based on a pun of what had drawn him to the child in the first place. Eurus didn't argue with him when they discussed what he would be named. She said she already knew. Just like how she knew events before they happened. There were major events like volcanoes exploding minor 'annoying' things like predicting what he would be doing or saying next. It irked Poseidon at times, it felt like she always had one over him. She would just shrug her shoulders and smile knowingly at him whenever he voiced his grievances.

 

He had them live in one of his mansions by the sea. It was a great marble structure that had its own cove, overlooking clear blue waters so Poseidon could come and go as he pleased. It was secluded enough to keep prying eyes away. Poseidon, on the days he was present, rarely slept. HE did not need it as humans did. He would stay awake, taking long walks around the city, go to parties, read, or talk to his grandson. The babe communicated back to him in his own way, sending feelings, thoughts and emotions instead of words. One night, as Poseidon was reading, he heard a child's voice, singing faintly throughout the house. It was the lullaby that Eurus sang to her child every night. He followed the song, walking silently. Gods didn't have footsteps, well not unless they wanted to be heard. HE could float if he wanted to. The little sing-song voice was crystalline and precious the only way that a child's voice can be. He stopped in front of the door to Eurus' room. She was smirking as she opened the door. Poseidon regarded her with a raised eyebrow. They had developed a silent and understanding kind of companionship, one could dare say they were friends. "I hear him as well." She said, caressing her belly. They sat together the rest of the night, listening to the little one sing and talking to each other.

 

At 3 months, she had grown a considerable size. One could predict that she was due to deliver soon, if she was carrying normally. But this was not a normal baby. Poseidon was not aware of the normal growth rate of human babies. A deity would not be concerned about such things. What concerned him though, was Eurus' declining health. She began having fainting spells. She spent less time up and about, spending more and more time laying in bed or on the lounge, too weak to stand and walk around.

She was often assisted by other residents in the villa: a pair of fauns, a dryad, and a minotaur, amongst others. They were rejects of their own societies. Desperate, they had thrown themselves into the sea, meaning to die but landing right into Poseidon's lap. Those who still wanted to live, he rescued; the rest, he handed off to Hades. His mansions and temples were their safe houses. They were Poseidon's own collection of strays. They could walk amongst humans during the day, disguised as humans by spells and Poseidon's powers. Amongst the residents, the matter of Eurus' fragile state was the biggest priority to the entire household. She made it known that she would not survive delivering her son. As such, everyone around did their best to make her as comfortable as possible. It was a terrible thing-there was anticipation for the coming baby, but it also dread as it meant Eurus' death. Those around her were very worried.

The minotaur, Garrett was the guard and hunter of the household-he also was the cook and made her meals. Serving her fruit, fish and various types of meat. Yet despite his best efforts, she was still getting thinner-no matter how much food she ate. Beverlynia, Beverly for short, was a dryad who had taken it upon herself to become Eurus' personal maid. Brianus Zeller and Jimmion Pryce, were a pair of fauns who disguised themselves as humans. Together they studied under doctors and learned human science and medicine to help Eurus. They taught Beverly everything they knew. These three were often in the same room as Eurus, fussing over her or bent over a book or an experiment-often a concoction of sorts. Based on their "scientific" experiments, they found out that the others could hear the little one as well-but only when touching Eurus. They didn't have the connection that Poseidon had with the babe that no longer needed physical touch to communicate. Little Will was fond of Beverly, liked Jimmy, and was prickly with Brian. He liked Garrett well enough, as the gentle minotaur brought with him a sense of security, and always brought food.

From them, Poseidon learned that normal humans took 9 months to be born. His grandson was not entirely human, so his development and birth could be entirely different. It suddenly reminded Poseidon of how one of Zeus' daughters, Athena, was born. He had nearly spat wine on Zeus' face when he told him the story. She came from a lump on Zeus' head. It was entirely ridiculous.

 

~~***oOo*** ~~

 

One warm afternoon, Eurus was asleep in the garden, enjoying the sun. She was round and heavy, and had been carried there by Poseidon himself. He had waded into the sea after settling her down on the chaise. He waded to the blue waters to take a swim and enjoy the sun from the comfort of the sea. Beverly, Jimmy and Brian had gone into the city to learn more science from the mortal doctors. Eurus had insisted that she would be fine as she was most often with someone but really wanted time alone. Besides, what could go wrong if she were just to take a nap? Poseidon was frolicking with and racing a pod of dolphins when he felt the sharp sting of fear, cold and thick like oil invading his consciousness.

He heard a sharp chime of bells, frantic followed by a piercing scream.

Poseidon couldn't rush back to the shore fast enough-he nearly caused a tsunami in the process. He did however, manage to wet the entire beach and nearly wash out the gardens facing the shore with the onslaught of waves that preceded and followed him. He looked around. The gardens were empty. Inside, receiving area and living rooms were ransacked. The fearful cry for help and panicked feelings that invaded his mind were now replaced by vengeance and blood lust. Poseidon didn't know what to make of it. His own temper was begining to flare up, a storm already brewing on the sea outside, lightning and waves crashing into everything with reckless abandon. _**What happened Will? Where are the both of you?**_   He heard a crash and followed it deeper into the mansion. He found the minotaur Garrett, with blood trickling down his forehead and a nasty gash on his shoulder. He was breathing heavily over what seemed to be putty remains of a man's body on the floor. "Garrett where is Euru-" He heard bones snapping and the sound of ravenous munching from behind the beast. He stepped around Garrett, taking in the sight in front of him with widening eyes.

Lo and behold, there was Eurus. She was bent over another man whose stomach was torn open, munching on what looked like his liver. Her face, arms and ruined dress were all soaked with blood. Her pupils were so dilated, her eyes were almost black, surrounded by a thin line of silver, almost glowing. She looked like a wild cat gorging on fresh kill. Both Garret and Poseidon watched in morbid wonder as the frail Euros, who was barely able to carry herself from one room to another, tear apart the man's ribcage. She to reached in, tore out his heart and devoured it, slick and raw. She was moaning her satisfaction, as if she were consuming ambrosia. "Eurus" Poseidon called. Her head snapped up to his direction, a snarl on her lips and a growl on her throat. For a moment, they were both frozen. The only thing that Poseidon could feel from both of them was ravenous, insatiable hunger. They stared at each other for a moment before realization washed over her like ice water. She blinked and gasped, taking in a deep breath as she woke up from her bloody frenzy. Eurus looked at the chunk of the heart in her hands, a bite sized sliver of meat. She put it in her mouth, chewed it a few times and swallowed. She put her bloody hands over her belly, cooing, assuring baby that everything was alright now. She calmly looked him straight in the eyes. "He wants to say something." The god approached her carefully. He slowly reached out, placing his hands over her swollen belly, not minding her blood soaked dress.

At once his vision was seized and he was transported to the garden, but from an earlier time within the day. The colors were all wrong. There sickly yellow hue to everything. Eurus was still sleeping on the lounge outside. Four men appeared from the side where there were no walls as it was open towards the sea. They were armed with swords and daggers. Their faces were warped and distorted, as if they were made from melted wax. They saw Eurus, and spoke amongst themselves. Their speech was garbled gibberish to Poseidon's ears. Three of them stealthily ran towards the entrance. The last one stalked towards Eurus. He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her up, yelling. More gibberish came out as he pushed her towards the marble steps, and pointed at her with his sword. With great difficulty, she pulled herself up and waddled inside. The three men who went ahead were rummaging through everything, creating a mess, looting whatever looked nice that could be sold for a good price. Of those things, Poseidon had quite a lot, shiny rocks, uncut jewels and shiny things from the multitude of shipwrecks in his territories. Once they were inside, the fourth man grabbed her yelled at her again. "There is no gold in this house." Eurus said, trying to be calm as possible. A crash was came from the back of the house, and soon, one of the men came flying across the room, hitting the wall and landing on the floor with a thud that indicated the man would not be getting any time soon, or ever. Garrett came to view where the man had come flying in from. Now, Garrett was a runt by Minotaur standards-which was why he was thrown out of his clan, but he still stood head and shoulders above humans. "Bandits. You shouldn't be here." he spat, voice low and eyes starting to glow red. The minotaur glared at the remaining three men. He softened a bit when his eyes landed on Eurus.

 

"Eurus, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Garrett. We're not hurt." Eurus wrapped her arms around her midsection. Her legs were beginning to shake, pain shooting up from her joints. She would need to lay down soon. She tried hard to keep the pain from showing on her face and worry Garrett. She didn't want to trigger him. The last thing they needed at the moment was a minotaur on a rampage.

 

A blade was pressed to her throat. More gibberish from one of the men.

 

Garret growled, his eyes beginning to glow red-not a good sign. "Unhand her! Can't you see she's-"

 "Aagh!"

Eurus' knees finally gave way, weak from being forced to walk from the gardens and through the house. She landed on the floor on her side, arms still wound protectively around her middle. A pained cry escaped her lips. The men and minotaur froze, eyes on the pregnant woman lying on the smooth and cold floor. Poseidon heard the cry for help again in his head-this time a faint echo of what it was when he was out in the sea.

 

Garrett roared. He charged towards Eurus, impaling one of the bandits with both his horns before throwing him off. He stopped over Eurus, ignoring the other bandit who was petrified in fear at the minotaur's approach. He gently lifted her. "I'm alright. I'm alright." She gasped. "Its nothing serious. I'm just weak because of the walk, that's all." She assured him softly, trying to calm him down. He walked towards one of the many lounges littered around the house and laid her down. "Poseidon will not be pleased with this." He said softly, giving her head soothing pat.

 

A yell came from behind them as a long blade was embedded into Garrett's shoulder. The minotaur's eye's burned a brighter red as he got up and faced the offending bandit. This was the one who threatened Eurus. He was backing away slowly as Garrett stood up to his full height. The bandit turned to run away, took no more than 2 steps when horns pierced through his stomach and chest. Garrett roared, angry. The man was mounted on his horns, choking and bleeding onto his head. He shook the body off his horns, and it landed in front of Eurus.

 

He turned to the last man standing. He had fallen to his knees and was shaking in fear. He began to speak. Poseidon could tell he was begging even though he could only hear gibberish pouring from his pleading form. Garrett stalked towards the man, the pleas for mercy falling on deaf ears. He stood over him, and began to pound the man's face into the marble floor with his fists.

Poseidon turned his attention back to Eurus, turning away from Garrett making meat paste of the fallen bandit.  She was very still, barely even breathing when the body had fallen at her feet. Her eyes pupils were dilated, irises reduced to thin silver rings. He reached out and touched her. She rippled like the surface of water.

The air around him shifted. Everything else was now moving in slow motion. He realized he was seeing from Eurus' eyes. The sound of Garrett's fist hitting flesh and marble sounded like thunder, the blood splattering around like waves of the sea. But this was not the most disturbing thing in the room. The opened body in front of him blossomed red. It was warm and inviting. The scent from metallic rust and salt, became liquid fire entering his lungs. Her heart thrummed in his chest fast like a hummingbird but overwhelmingly loud like dragon's wings.

He sank from the chaise lounge to the floor, shivering. The warm ruined body calling to him like' a siren's call. Hunger he never knew before awoke in his belly and and it dragged him towards the bloodied flesh like a tide and he was but driftwood in the sea.

He crawled towards the open feast, he couldn't help it. The hunger consumed him. He remembered what the man in front of him used to be. This man-no this pig dared to touch Eurus. This swine threatened her! He didn't deserve the quick death he received. A blood lust and need for vengeance filled him. _**Ah, this isn't Eurus. The little one has taken control.**_

He knelt over the body, seeing in him the snapped ends of his life thread floating above him. His soul hadn't departed just yet. He grabbed and tied both ends in a messy, gnarled knot-a weak one that won't hold long. The bandit's glassy eyes sparked back to life and focused on him. "You can see me. You can feel me. And you can't do anything about it. This fate of yours is my design." He reached into the torn flesh of the man's stomach, blood squelching at his fingers, and ripped the cavity open like wet cloth. He found the shiny red liver, grabbed it, and pulled. The swine's eyes flew about the room. It was feeling every tear, every pull. But he couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't fight or resist. Poseidon felt a wicked sort of glee he knew wasn't his.  
He put the liver to his lips and took a bite. It tasted like rust, salt and blood. It tasted exactly like raw flesh, but it was also the best thing that touched his lips. These were of course the thoughts and feelings of the babe in her womb. He ate with reckless abandon. Garrett still hadn't noticed him, his own frenzy getting the best of him.

He heard a noise, one that was familiar. A voice, beloved and revered. Poseidon recognized that it was himself speaking as he entered the room. A feeling-Poseidon's own swelled in his chest, to know that he was regarded in such a way.

He was intoxicated in dishing out punishment and the taste of flesh on his tongue. The liver was finished. He needed something else now. He dug into the body, not finding what he was looking for. He clutched the ribs with his fingers and pulled at them with all his strength, bones giving away with one satisfying dull snap after the other. He reveled in the satisfaction that this pig of a man could feel every bone break. Alas he found it. The fist sized muscle that fed blood to the entire body. Enclosing his fist around it, he pulled. As the heart broke free, so did the flimsy knot of the life thread he made. The swine was gone. Content at the suffering he gave the swine, he bit into the heart. He could feel eyes staring at him, Poseidon knew it was himself and Garrett staring at Eurus at this point. The heart was all but finished when the other Poseidon called out to Eurus, and he looked up with a snarl at being interrupted. He saw himself staring back, gobsmacked.

The little one confused as to why he was being regarded in such a manner. Suddenly felt like he had done something wrong, again afraid and slightly panicking. This was when Eurus had woken, a silent spectator to what her son had done, which explained why she had so calmly finished the heart and tried to soothe the frantic babe within her.

Poseidon woke, his hands still on her womb.

"He needs human flesh. He has been consuming me from the inside. Thats is why I've been so weak." Eurus was looking up at him.

"That man's life, his thread-tell me Eurus. How is he able to do that?"

"I am the daughter of Atropos and human. You know who she is, don't you?" She walked back to the chaise lounge Garrett set her upon earlier and sat back, leaning into it.

"The eldest of the Moirai-the Three Fates. Your mother decides how and when all of us dies-why are you human?"

"My aunts were jealous that their sister found love. They cursed the result of the said love to live as a mortal to punish her for it."

"So you're telling me, that my grandson, living in you, is part Fate, and part sea god. From within the womb, he is able to summon me, recall souls, give visions, and eats human flesh."

"I told you he's special."

"That doesn't-Special doesn't even cover it-"

"Poseidon." They both turned to look at Garrett.

"I'll take these away." He pointed towards the bodies. He looked at Eurus. "I'll make sure you get what you need and they don't go to waste."

"Thank you Garrett." She gave him a weak smile, as he hauled all four bodies and left.

"How are you feeling?" He felt a bit silly for asking her so late into their conversation.

"A bit stronger actually. Tired from all that has happened, but right now, I think I can move around a bit on my own." She had the decency to at least look sheepish in her bloodied state. "You are not going to turn him away, are you?" 

"You already know the answer to that."

 

Mythical beings consuming flesh was no big deal-a lot of them were known and feared for it. A human eating another human however, very much frowned upon-by humans of course. Eurus was thankful. Garrett ate human flesh just fine. The fauns and the dryad happy to have remains to learn more about human anatomy. About consumption though, they were skeptical at first, but had agreed to partake 'in the name of science' they declared-whatever that meant. Poseidon simply had no need to eat. 

 

*oOo*

 

It was one quiet night, a few days later that it happened. It was late midday that Eurus began to feel the pains of her son's coming. Katz and the Fauns held her and refused to let go. They were weeping silently as they anticipated the inevitable goodbye to the human who had become dear to them. Garrett was steadfast beside her, unwilling to leave as well. At sunset, Katz, Pryce, Zeller, and Garrett bade their farewells and exchanged hugs and kissed hands and cheeks for the last time. They remained on the shore. Poseidon, summoned yet once again led her out into the water.

Once she was waist deep, she said "This is enough."

Poseidon's hands were on her waist, he felt a deep anguish. 

"I can never thank you enough for all that you have done for me-for us." 

"There is no need to, Eurus. What I have done is little reprieve for what the fates had bestowed upon you. Trust that I will honor my word and watch over him in your stead." he was finding it rather difficult to say those words.

"Yes, everyone has promised to help you watch over him-to make sure you won't mess up too badly." She looked towards the sand, all smiles and eyes bright with tears.

"If it pleases you, I will bring him here as often as he wants." He smiled kindly at her as he stroked her face.

She gasped as she felt another contraction go through her womb. 

"He's coming. Are you ready?" He voice was breaking, her hand clutching his tightly. 

She began to sob as pain overtook her. She pushed. 

As Poseidon was holding onto her, he could feel her life force, like a flickering flame, grow weaker. She was fading. 

She screeched a last cry of pain. The baby had finally come out. She held the little one, the first and last time she would ever get to be with him. Tears were streaming down her eyes. He was perfect. Curly brown hair, two arms, and legs, two feet. She touched them, as if checking. He was quiet in her arms, eyes closed.

"Were you worried?" He chuckled. Poseidon was supporting her weight. She had no strength left.  

"I know what he is. You will watch over him with your life Poseidon." She with a fierceness he admired.

"You know Eurus, sometimes I think you forget that you are speaking to a god. Worry not, for I am feeling generous and shall take this one under my wing." Poseidon himself felt awe towards the child, but was also choking at the words, trying to keep her smiling to the end. 

"If you screw this up, I will personally come back from the underworld to smite you." Her eyes were closing. 

"I gave you my word, is a god's word worth nothing to you, woman?" Poseidon was definitely _not_ crying. 

"My dear William." she sighed one last time. As her last breath left her, the little one inhaled sharply and began to wail. 

Poseidon studied her face one last time, and watched the light leave her eyes. He then lowered his eyed at the struggling infant. Will's eyes were wide open-a startling bluish gray with flecks of green, watching him. 

"You know me, my little one. Its just you and me now." The babe grabbed at his mother, procuring a single, glowing thread. 

 _ **What is this? Could this be-Atropos... A mother's final gift.**_  

 "Well little William, it seems you are loved by your mother and grandmother, very much so." He took the thread and transformed it. He would give Eurus' body a proper burial, but her soul needed a new vessel. The thread twisted and turned, and was encased in white scales, growing until it was as big as the baby, with a head and tail. A baby water dragon, one to grow with her beloved son. The tiny dragon was coiled and settled on Poseidon's shoulder. 

He went back to the shore, carrying Will on one arm, and what remained of Eurus on the other. He laid her on the sand. They would give her a proper burial. He approached the others, who watched what happened and were tearfully waiting to meet little Will. 

He handed William to Katz, who had a cloth ready to wrap him with. They were all gathered around, cooing and touching him. Poseidon moved back, giving them a little space. He studied his grandson. He felt a fierce protectiveness and devotion towards the tiny infant. Anyone who dared to hurt him would  feel the full wrath of the god of the sea-and he could be very creative. He was surprised at how attached he felt towards William, now that he was out of Eurus, and that she was no longer there with him. It further fueled his curiosity. _**Just what are you starting within me, little Will?** _

He felt someone staring at him. It was Will. Poseidon was in his natural body, a form he was most comfortable with out in the sea. His upper half human, lower part a long and shimmering tail. His hair was long and white, crown glistening in the pale moonlight. From this distance, the little one could see his full form, crown, tail and all. He smiled softly at the glowing eyes that regarded him. The thrum, the pulse of power that indicated this was his blood sang like bells from his tiny body. Will had a knowing look on his face. Poseidon did not know if babies should be able to hold such a contrived expression, but what did he know? On another note, this was definitely no normal baby. 

Will tried to smile, garnering a  chorus of "awws" from those around him. Then he blinked twice and transformed. 

A glistening tail dangled out of the ends of the cloth where his legs had once been. 

 

_**Oh. Right...** _

 

~~*oO0Oo*~~

 

 

Here is what Eurus looks like 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/43049475@N02/18530543515/in/photolist-uetSZz-5PspHC-pjxxfD-kK9iGk-fCJKoP-L8vR1w-o9R8p4-tc47MU-bGohCx-RYc3hC-bAkThc-bmmwMr-tRtuQ9-SBE6Hu-XtACPd-RPKEJK-mnqKsa-bmmxpz-cvyWLw-9243tH-n2nFZh-5PssK1-bmmwqH-c9WmEJ-bmmx2D-bmmwBa-bmmxf6-5Po5ve-bmmxsv-bmmvCX-dy9yTX-ancRWe-9o1SBt-fDmwFs-wUcMEW-26vrvgw-e3C8GF-rvxJBw-Sp7znK-tcnx6X-bosSyh-u6TiP7-SgA46S-5Po7wt-cCgUw5-u9nWAF-u9dHJa-bmmv9M-ajPHwa-bCAeZz)

Here is Poseidon-but imagine a more Ocean-themed crown: shells, corals, crystals and silver.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/98033075@N03/10722169055/in/photolist-hktViH-hkuoKC-pKW2DS-u5aDoQ-tpJAM1-KdxQBp-TRHFtY-s2CQPu-ftGq9j-ofz9dp-qpuPwt-pTiuNa-qkpJwo-ucTJFY-txD5Lv-hkvooR-kxsHP4-p6tLpC-kxsHzB-umKSgB-pXPMrp-VnWgd8-FHxZyZ-TRHFAG-TU3X8n-TRHFKQ-qmdtZo-pJaDYm-p8QYST-TRHFoY-TU3XaM-pG2cwb-pGdUtN-pSX3zs-r6Dp8W-uaKMKH-uaKVL2-txsUEu-xesfM7-SikW2w-PE8hgQ-qjrr7J-rHrxRX-quUtmf-prekLr-pqtnDy-oMWxa3-qsReeA-pYCP1Z-kJ62mt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eurus hasn't exactly said goodbye. I love her too much.  
> Poseidon is already wrapped around little Will's little fingers.  
> He may have forgotten that his grandson can interrupt lifelines, send merry hell his way through their mental link, and eats humans-shape shifting and being adorable the latest additions to his abilities. 
> 
> Coming soon:  
> Will is an absolute nightmare  
> Poseidon may be the god of the sea, but he really is a soft grandpa  
> Team sassy science are the worst babysitters  
> Garrett is the only sensible person in this story  
> Hannibal~le gasp!


	3. Will: An Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taste of what will was like growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is historical accuracy? Absolutely nothing! This is fanfiction and I own nothing!  
> Young Will and Hanni!  
> Grandpa Poseidon!  
> Trio shenanigans  
> Will shenanigans  
> Arrogant princes
> 
> Pappouli is an affectionate term for grandfather  
> Engonos is grandson  
> In Greek, coz you know, Greek mythology.
> 
> NOT BETA READ

On the surface, the sea was calm. The waves rocking to and fro with the tide. Turquoise, blue-green, and deep blue shades sparkling under the sun. Shiny Brown curls bounced as the wind pulled in every direction. The young man walked the length of the deck of the boat they were on for the umpteenth time today. He checked the ropes, the sails, for anything that could be out of place. He tried to ignore the figure lying on the deck on a multitude of ornate cushions, appearing to be asleep, but was chuckling darkly at him. Seafoam green eyes glared at him, his lips forming a tight pink line, chiseled jaw jutted out, dainty nose defiantly pointed in the air. The man-(god actually) laughed a little louder from his comfortable spot on the deck. He looked at the scowl and remembered all the trouble that breathtaking face caused him with a fond sigh.

 

There was that most recent debacle with Aphrodite and Eros.

The godess’ curiosity had been sparked whEn a sudden influx of prayers coming from both men and women alike, asking, begging, praying for the love of a certain young man and to be the one to claim his heart. She had come to the mortal realm herself to see who this much-desired individual was. She chanced upon him as he was asleep under a tree in the fields. She was stunned by what she saw. Mesmerized by the angelic face, she drew closer to touch him.

“Aphrodite. What brings you to these parts?”

The goddess stopped in her tracks.

“Poseidon. It has been too long since we last met.” She nodded at him, before looking back at the dozing boy.

“Perhaps, dear Aphrodite. I can see that someone has caught your fancy. You cannot have him.” The voice was calm, but heavy with warning.

She raised an immaculate eyebrow at him. “Is he one of yours? I never would have guessed.”

“You may say that. He is under my protection. I wanted to try my hand at child rearing.” He said with a smirk.

“But he is human... Oh you are clever, aren't you?" Her eyes widened in realization. "You shielded him. He is hidden from the sight of other gods. Passing him as a mortal might be the perfect disguise, or perfect excuse for the other gods to play with such a pretty plaything.” She appraised him with hungry eyes. 

“He is my charge and I will not have you or any other spirit him away and do as you wish. I will not let you.” Poseidon was almost growling now.

The glared each other down as the air around them became tense and crackled with energy.

Aphrodite conceded, looking away first. “I understand. A word of caution, dear Poseidon. You might want to be more careful. He is very beautiful. You are fortunate I have no interests in challenging you for him-for now.” Aphrodite mused. 

At a short distance away, a winged being landed and began walking briskly towards them.

She watched the newcomer and turned to leave.

“One thing about child rearing Poseidon, is that eventually, they will grow up. Eventually they will leave us to explore the world on their own. Who will protect him then?”

The figure rushing towards them stopped beside Aphrodite. "Eros." She greeted.

"Mother. Poseidon." He greeted, bowing in respect. Sharp green eyes and bow-like lips curved up in a boyish smile. He was lithe but solidly built, wings tucked behind his back. Poseidon thought he looked like a hawk. "Mother, one of your lovers have shown up and refuses to leave until you see him. Since he's been there its been 'Bedelia this, Bedelia that. Where is she Matthaeus? Bedelia, Bedelia, Bedelia.' It is driving me insane-"

It was this moment that Will made his presence known. Latching onto Poseidon's arm and leaning into it sleepily. He had been listening and was now watching Eros/Matthaeus with lazy eyes like turquoise gems, a fluffy halo of caramel curls framing sun kissed cheeks, plump rose petal lips in a pout at having his nap disturbed.

Eros took a sharp breath. Poseidon and Aphrodite could tell the exact moment Eros fell-and oh how he fell.

"I seem to have interrupted your talk Pappouli. I apologise." Will smiled sweetly, as if Eros needed another nail in the proverbial coffin that had already been sealed shut. "My name is Will." Poseidon could feel curiosity and caution coming from his connection with his grandson. He had little to no inkling of the effect he had on the winged god. Aphrodite's icy blue eyes were sparkling in amusement, Poseidon's own darkening with annoyance. "I am Aphrodite. This is my son Eros." The latter seemed to have lost his ability to speak and was staring openly at Will. Will bowed politely and turned to his grandfather.

"Pappouli, I was waiting for you."

"Yes, I was on my way when Eura came and found me. She warned me that we had company." The sea god was eyeing the goddess of love accusingly. She beamed back innocently. If Poseidon had been a second too late, his grandson would have been in the clutches and at the mercy of the twisted goddess of love.

Eura, the white dragon, was basking under the sun at Poseidon's feet, one eye open regarding them warily.

He placed a hand around Will protectively, as if to shield him from their company. Both gods were predispositioned to pursue romantic whimsy and both had no pure intentions for his precious grandson. "We had best be going. Come, Will." He began to pull the boy away with him when Eros suddenly remembered how to talk. He caught one of Will's hands. "My name is Eros. It has been a pleasure meeting you." He lifted the said hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss that lasted a little longer than appropriate. "I know." Will chuckled mirthfully.

"Ugh. If I see any arrows directed or shot in his general direction-damnit, if my boy gets hurt Aphrodite, I am locking him up and throwing him to the underworld. I swear it." Poseidon was glaring daggers at Eros as Aphrodite pulled her son away laughing.

"You may be the god of the sea Poseidon, but even you can't stop the tide forever."

 

"Well that was amusing." Will said, his thoughts now intrigued and feeling adventurous.

"Don't you dare."

 

And so Will got his first boyfriend. It was absolutely disgusting.

His villa by the sea was full of sickly sweet smelling flowers sent over by the said boyfriend. The poor doves delivering them were probably already sore. The Villa's roof full of bird droppings and Katz was tired of feeding the hungry little fiends.

The fauns played and made flower crowns till their fingers ached. Katz started making flower-based wine. Garrett huffed his displeasure, chewed on sweet white blossoms, and turned the wilted flowers to compost. Poseidon recognized that the flowers were tainted with Eros' scent, and unable to stand the young god and the icky feelings echoing from his connection with Will, retreated to the depths of the sea. Eura tolerated Eros, content that her charge was not in any real danger, but would snap at Eros when he tried to touch her.

 

Will and Eros spent so much time together. Exploring the city, swimming, running through the fields, eating, and playing during the day. At night, they drank, talked, cuddled, and kissed. But dear innocent Will would not lay with Eros. He was only beginning to explore his feelings in a field where Eros was a veteran, a fickle gameplayer. He could read Eros' desire for him. It was too carnal and physical. Despite this, he could not deny his fondness for the handsome god. He did not wish to delve into something he was not ready for. He felt vulnerable, that if he gave in, Eros would Soon tire of him. He would not become one of his conquests. Still he hoped that he and Eros would have something more meaningful. Ultimately, it was this lack of physical intimacy that caused Eros to lose interest in him.

 

Will's heartbreak was terrible. Katz told him that men were horrible and were only after one thing. Serving him copious amounts of flower wine.

Poseidon already disliked Eros enough. He did not want to miss and despise him with a fury at the same time. So strong was Will's anguish that even he felt the need to throw himself on the bed and weep his heart out. He swore that Eros would regret the day he laid eyes on his beloved engonòs.

 

He found Eros buried under a pile of naked bodies, all drunk and covered in body fluids. He snarled his lips in disgust. He found his target's foot sticking out of the sheets near the side of the bed, grabbed the ankle, and yanked him out. Gods were not frail or prone to break and tear like humans, so he was confident no real damage had been done-yet.

 

The younger god was still unconscious, too drunk off alcohol and sex, and maybe because Poseidon was not most careful while transporting him. He was bound and gagged. Poseidon had put him in a cage designed to keep their kind-the gods, in. On the outside, the cage was disguised as a beautiful, ornate ball. It had been spelled to release treats every time it was roughed around, chewed, and bounced hard enough.

Carrying the cage with ease, he flew over to the Asphodel meadows. He whistled once and waited for the responding bark. Once he heard it, he smirked as he dropped the cage down. A snout with powerful jaws snapped around it, catching the cage/ball mid-air. The unfamiliar ball was flung around violently, as any trespasser would be in their realm. Two other heads attached to the same body fought over the said ball. Bits of meat fell out of the cage. Morsels provided by Garrett-he was more than happy to exact revenge the god who hurt their baby.

The ball was dropped, covered in drool as it rolled away a short distance. The three headed hound began to eat the treats that had fallen out. The smell of meat and sounds of munching attracted others. Glowing red eyes of hellhounds multiplied as Cerberus ate.

 

"Who is it this time?" Hades appeared like a mist beside him.

"Someone who deserved it."Poseidon said, amused as he watched the cage flung around once more. 

"Will we get in trouble?"

"Do not count on it. He was warned."

"Is anyone going to come looking?"

"I do not believe so."

Hades was silent for a moment.

"You are particularly vicious this time. I pity the foolish soul who dared to incur your wrath."

"You are better off not knowing. It would allow you deniability if this becomes a big deal."

"Tsk, as if anyone would dare to question or interrogate you or me. By the way from the looks of it, it already is a big deal. I wouldn't mind trouble now and then." Hades' opal eyes glinted mischievously.

"Well, unless you're looking to get in trouble with Aphrodite-"

"Zeus' saggy balls! That's not her in there is it?" Hades' voice had gone up several pitches in glee.

"No it's not. That's as much as I will tell you."

"Alright. I'm sure I will hear about this soon enough. She and her kin do get into so much trouble, none of us are surprised anymore. I certainly enjoy your visits dear Poseidon. As do the hounds."

 

Three months had passed by the time Eros was found. The hounds had played and chased the ball all the way to the farthest ends of the earth. Eros was half dead and half mad. It would take him a very, very long time to heal.

 

If he was anything, Poseidon was a cruel god who definitely kept his word and always got his revenge.

 

*o0o*

 

He fondly watched his engonòs again with the boat. He thought of simpler times, when Will mas much younger and caused other types of troubles.

 

*o0o*

 

Katz, Zeller and Pryce would often take young Will to trips in the city. He was only as tall as a barrel, a cherub with short limbs and chubby cheeks. Oh how everybody loved him-especially pedophiles and kidnappers. There was no shortage of fresh meat in the household. Will was always found and rescued in just fine, thanks to Eura, whom Poseidon had transformed into a white wolf-which by hist standards was discreet. Whenever Will was in trouble, Eura would defend him with her life. Any stranger who made to grab him would lose their outstretched hand.

Once, Will was lured away from his guardians, carried off on horseback. Eura sprinted after them. Once they stopped, Eura was growling and snarling at the fiend who held an unconscious Will in his arms. Eura found herself surrounded by more fiends. She was alone and too small to take them all on. She suddenly felt helpless. In her wolf form, she began to whine. The men had her on a leash and were putting a muzzle on her when a thunderous noise was heard, approaching fast.

They sounded like hooves, but they weren't horses. Several men went to the road to see who or what was coming. The sound of hooves kept on rushing and men started flying. You could hear things crashing and men cursing in all the confusion.

The ground opened up to reveal roots that sprung out to grab a man who was holding Eura's leash down into the ground, the satisfying crunch of bones blending in to the sound of earth groaning as more holes opened up and claimed more of the men.

Eura took the chance to follow the man who was carrying will. He ran into a what looked to be a rather large house. The place smelled like a nauseating combination of perfume, sickly sweet incense, stale blood, alcohol, and sweat. Something else colored the air, it was a suffocating fear-suffocating because it came not from one, but many. She followed him inside and found the source. There were children, bound and gagged on the floor. Some of them were sleeping, others were crying. Eura felt her hackles rising. The man put Will down roughly and was starting to tie him up like the other children. Fury, red hot burned through her  chest as a growl ripped through teeth. "What in seven hells?" She launched herself at him, catching his throat in her jaws and sank in her fangs.

Outside, chaos continued. A groaning man was being beaten to a bloody pulp with a club.

"TELL ME" thump "WHERE" smash "HE" smash "IS!"

"I don't think that man can speak anymore than he can breathe Zeller, you've made quite sure of that." Zeller's head snapped up, his blood spattered face making him look wild.

"Well now. Tell me at least you've skewered our young charge's whereabouts with that bloody crossbow. That bloody thing is the reason we lost him in the first place!" Pryce visibly flinched.

"Yes actually. The man I 'skewered' as you so eloquently put it, said that they kept the children in the main house."

"Children? Have you checked?"

"Yes. There are more of them. Eura has Will."

"So an evil man runs away with our Will-"

"-we chase him down and take down an entire human trafficking ring." They high-five.

"Good. That means I can do this." Zeller walks up to Pryce and butts him in the head-hard.

"What was-well I know what that was for, but OW!" He crouched put his hands over his head.

"You were there too! If you hadn't been flirting with the clerk and the fruit vendor and had been keeping an eye on him, then we wouldn't be in this situation either!"

Pryce got up kneed Zeller in the groin. They were kicking and punching each other when Katz stormed upon them. She slapped each of them hard enough to knock a few teeth out and dislocate their necks. She grabbed the crossbow and snapped it in two.

"You two," she fumed.

"I turn around to buy fruit. I told you two-I TOLD YOU BOTH TO HOLD HIM AND WHAT DO YOU DO?" She was practically screeching now.

"You follow the weapons merchant to his boat to get new toys, and you-you let your prick tell you where to go!" She was all up in their faces, enunciating each word. The ground was rumbling underneath them. Pryce could see roots curling near their feet, as if itching to grab and pull the objects of the dryad's frustration down into the ground like the rest of the men. Zeller had climbed on top of a stool, putting space between him and the writhing death traps in the ground.

"I'm sorry Katz. It won't happen again."

"Yeah, we're both sorry."

"Oh you're not getting off that easily. What if we were too late? What if they were on a ship and we couldn't chase them? What if Will had gotten hurt? What if-" The rumbling had gotten louder.

"Katz, calm down. Will is fine."

"Shhh he's fine. Easy does it. We got him." Both fauns were at her side trying to placate her. running soothing hands running up and down her arms and back.

"Guys, we can't keep losing him. One day we're going to screw up really bad. Poseidon's going to kill us, have Hades revive us, and then kill us again if anything happens to Will."

"This is going in down in the book."

"The book of awesome things we did and discovered?"

"The book of things we agreed to never tell Poseidon?"

"That one."

"Aren't they one and the same book?"

"Oh, remember that time we lost him in the market and he began reviving the dead fish and that giant squid they were selling?"

"Oh my god, we agreed to never speak of that again."

"We also set rules to never let him near things that have just recently died."

"You don't think he's up and about right now, do you?"

"He was unconscious last time I checked."

"How long ago was that?"

"Oh shit-"

They all rush towards the house.

The children are returned back to their families.

Upon their return to the villa, Garrett eyes their disheveled appearances and rushes to check Will over. He glares at them condescendingly.

"You've done it again, haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Zeller asked, trying to feign innocence.

"Drop it, I've read your book."

"We got to him on time." Pryce said weakly.

"He's not hurt-thats what matters." Katz was somber.

"You lot are as much trouble as this little one is. I'm not letting you have him until you've all matured." Garrett said gruffly. He set about putting Will to bed.

They all agreed that not a word of this event would be mentioned to Poseidon.

 

*o0o* 

 

They were in his realm in the sea. Poseidon was leaving his quarters and was looking for Will to show him around and how to control his powers. It was Will's first time here and Poseidon was eager to show his little charge his new home.

He found will playing in the tentacles of the giant anemone in front of his underwater castle. He was ducking in and out of the anemone, chasing what looked like-

"What in the seven bloody seas is that?"

Will slowed to a stop, then swam up to greet his grandfather. "Pappouli, good morning." The thing he was chasing-rushed into his arms and began to lick his face furiously. Will hugged the brown furry abomination affectionately. "It is a dog." As if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It was hideous. Its fur was flowing in all directions-it looked like a drowned pom-pom.

"I know, but what is it doing down here and why does it have a scaley tail?" Poseidon was sure that if gods could have headaches, he'd be feeling one right now.

"I made him. Well, there was a storm last night. He fell off the boat he was on. They didn't notice and the boat left, so I saved him." Will was beaming up at him proudly.

"He can stay right?" Will looked up at him hopefully. His eyes looking sapphire blue, like the surrounding waters. Poseidon grimaced at the feelings of hopefulness that were bleeding into him from Will.

"Fine." He relented.

Poseidon didn't even bother to ask when the furry abominations multiplied in number.

 

*o0o*

 

He stirred from his nap. "I seem to have drifted off."

Will chuckled from behind the stirring wheel. "You are supposed to be showing me how to sail old man."

"Am I? You are already doing a beautiful job on your own."

"Tsk. Pappouli is growing lazy, isn't he Eura?" The dragon, now as long big as a human rolled over on the deck to expose her stomach to the sun, gave a grunt as if to say "Leave me out of this."

 

It had been several months since Will's separation from Eros. He was no longer a moody, emotional wreck. Will had been hankering for something to do. and Poseidon decided it was time he learned how to sail-not that he needed it. It would be helpful however, for interaction with humans.

"We're close to the harbor. You should change Eura, or go below." Eura huffed and crawled down to the hull.

"Where have you brought us engonòs?"

"I'm not really sure, I just followed my nose."

Poseidon sniffed the air. "Apples."

"Exactly."

 

Upon docking the boat, god and grandson headed towards the city. Eura had emerged from the boat, taking the guise of a scruffy brown dog. White wolves attracted too much attention. Poseidon wore his human disguise like a glove, charming people left and right. Poseidon himself was stunningly beautiful, but there was a certain air of mystery, a dangerous feel to him that prevented humans from getting too close. Will had no need for a disguise. He usually made himself discreet by wearing loose, ill fitting and worn clothes. He didn't want to attract any more attention than was necessary and wanted to avoid any amorous looks that had led him to his tragedy of a relationship in the first place.

This time however, Poseidon flung all his old clothing out to the sea. His pappouli had enough of Will putting himself down for 'scum'. He wasn't wearing anything too elegant either, his grandfather wasn't about to actively call trouble towards his grandson. He was dressed to look like a well off traveler-form fitting clothes that were more for comfort and function, rather than vanity, discreet.

Will was looking at fruit when Poseidon called his attention. "There is to be a festival here in the next few days. would you like to stay for it? I hear it is to be a carnivale of sorts, masks, music, drinking and dancing."

"That sounds like something thats up your alley, Pappouli."

"Let's attend it together then. You've been holed up in the villa and underwater too long."

Will laughed. "It does sound interesting. Do you have a house here?"

"No, but-"

"I'll find us some rooms. Don't worry about it." Will was firm, glaring at his grandfather.

The last time they visited an unfamiliar city, Poseidon had gotten them rooms right above the red light district. Will was utterly horrified.

"By the way Pappouli, what name are you going by on this excursion of ours?" He smirked at the god, knowing that he was utterly up to no good.

Poseidon smiled lasciviously. "Roy, you know, like royal, but not so obvious but like, I am a god and all..."

"You are horrible and I am ashamed to be related to you." Will deadpanned.

'Roy' winked salaciously at him. "Keep Eura close. I'll come find you." He turned and left.

Will muttered under his breath about horny old gods and insatiable appetites when the smell of apples called him again. It was faint but he followed it until he found them. There were baskets and baskets of apples at the stall. Will smiled and talked with the merchant.

Will hand picked and purchased over 12 baskets in total, and was making arrangements with one of the men to have them delivered to their boat when a galloping horse stopped abruptly in front of the stall. A heavily accented voice called the attention of the merchant and there was a heated discussion followed by a frustrated sigh coming from the newcomer. Both men looked over at Will, one a little apologetic, and the other one frustrated, but determined. The young newcomer approached will.

Will was taken back by the newcomer. He was tall, with long slender legs, a slim waist, coming up to a wide chest, broad shoulders, and strong arms. He wore very fine clothing, possibly a noble. His face held an amused expression as he let Will check him out. Thin lips upturned in a smirk, an aristocratic nose, high chiseled cheekbones, and smiling brown-maroonish eyes.

"You know it is rude to stare." the newcomer said a little sharply.

Will tore his eyes away, embarrassed. "I am sorry. Can I help you?"

"Yes actually. It seems you have bought my apples."

"Your apples? I bought and paid for them. I believe that makes them mine." Will crossed his eyebrows, sure his logic was sound.

"I can see that, but I had left word 2 weeks ago with his partner that I would be purchasing those apples. The said partner seems to have fallen ill and the word didn't get to him."

"How unfortunate. There are other apples. I am sure you can find others that will suit your taste." Will challenged the audacious stranger.

The said stranger walked over to Will's purchased apples, picked one up and sniffed. He looked at the 12 baskets that he bought and the ones that were left behind.

"No. I want these. You have taken the ones I want."

"Well unfortunately for you, they are already accounted for. You can have that one you're holding though, thank you for asking." Will felt his temper starting to rise.

"I'll buy them from you. I'll double what you paid for them. No wait-I'm feeling particularly generous, I'll triple your price. I'm sure that's more than enough profit you can get from selling them."

 _The absolute gall of this man!_ "Oh, I don't intend to sell them. I don't need money. I intend to enjoy every.last.one.of.them." Will made a show to pick up one apple, bit into it and intentionally swooned, swaying his hips,  closing his eyes and moaning obscenely at the taste. Juice dribbled down his chin and he makes another show of licking the juice from his lips and fingertips. Someone may have catcalled in the background, he wasn't sure.

The handsome stranger was gobsmacked at first, then was looking at him with a different kind of interest, a predatory sort of hunger. He cleared his throat carefully. "Excuse me, but are you trying to seduce me? If you wanted sex for the apples, I don't-"

Will could swear his face burst into flame from the heat of his blush. A few men laughed at the back. _Great, an audience._

"What? No! Oh for fuck's sake. No you cannot have MY apples. Good day to you sir." Will made to march away angrily, trying to keep whatever dignity he had left.

"Wait-" The handsome stranger made to grab Will's arm. A growl stopped him in his tracks. Eura was standing between them, teeth bared.

"Look, the next harvest is in 3 months. I need them for someone. She's uh, it would mean a lot to her and me if-"

"You know what? I'm feeling particularly generous to rude pricks today. You can have a basket, free of charge. You can shove your money up your ass, or put it to better use and learn some manners while you're at it." Will spat, already humiliated and feeling a little sinking feeling that this stranger was already spoken for-but no. Will schooled himself, his cerulean eyes burning with fury.

"I-I thank you." The stranger at least had the decency to look abashed at Will's words. He looked as if he wanted to say more. Instead, he turned to picked a basket, secured it on the horse, then got up to ride it. Before he left, he exchanged a few words with the merchant. He turned to Will, making sure he was close enough to be heard. "I apologize. I am not usually like this. I will make it up to you." He gave a saucy wink, not unlike what his pappouli gave him earlier. "See you around." and galloped away.

"Wait." Will called after him. "You don't need to-ugh!" He glared at the merchant who was trying to contain his laughter as he walked towards him. The blasted old man had given information about Will that he was not supposed to.

"I apologize lad. 'Tis not everyday that ye see the prince get schooled so hard. That prince has an ego as big as the kingdom if ye ask me."

"I beg your pardon. Who was that again?"

"That was crown prince Hannibal. Makes sense y'don't know 'im. You're a traveler aren't ye? I've never seen ye around these parts. Pretty thing like ye'd be hard to forget."

"You told him about my boat-and our arrangements."

"I didn't really have a choice there. Direct orders from the royal prince and all."

He patted Will's back fondly. "Oh he likes ye already I can tell."

"And already I hate him." Will seethed.

*o0o* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for our cast: 
> 
> Aphrodite  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/71291001@N02/43522126435/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Eros  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/71291001@N02/29493039327/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Will  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/71291001@N02/42621339030/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Arrogant Prick-I mean prince (but without the scruff)  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/71291001@N02/43522168205/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. The Not-Little-at-All Prince and his Merry Band of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prince should have a merry band of troublemakers-i mean knights right? RIGHT?
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone call for a merry band of knights? Well guess who came along to this mashup of a mess?
> 
> I have updated the TAGS. This story is evolving and has a mind of its own. I am at its mercy. 
> 
> Please note-everyone here is a young version of themselves! 
> 
> Say hello to Mischa!
> 
> Who believes in coincidences? Chance meetings? Anyone?

 

 

Raven's gallop slowed down to a stroll as they got closer to the castle. His rider didn't seem to notice. The said rider was too busy staring off into the distance, daydreaming about the encounter he just had. 

_Eyes the color of the sea glaring furiously as the cheeks under them blushed a furious pink. There was a  thin line of apple juice from his lips down to his chin._

The prince suddenly found himself wishing he had a chance to taste it. Would he be salty-sweet? Tart? 

Hannibal swore to himself that he would find out. 

 

The castle grounds were a flurry of activity. Everyone was getting ready for the carnivalé. Most of the city's population and neighboring townsfolk  would gather here in a few days. The festival would only officially begin after the king launches the celebrations from the castle square. 

 

He enters the stables and hands the Raven to the one of the boys. One of them takes the solitary basket of apples off her back. 

"Take that to the kitchens, will you?"

The stableboy carrying the apples paled. "Y-y-your highness?" he squeaked.

"Kindly bring those apples to the kitchen, please." Hannibal was now wearing a toothy grin, one that said ' _do it or else_ '. 

The poos stableboy was now shaking and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. 

"Please your highness, I want to live." The boy nearly sobbed. 

 

"I take it that she's already in the kitchens then."

"Yes she is, highness."

 

"You're terrible, you know that?" A third voice cuts into their conversation. 

Hannibal looks up to see a telltale lock of blond hair camouflaged in the bales of hay that were kept on the second floor. 

"You jest. I've been told I'm perfection incarnate. I agreed."

"You really should get professional mental help for you and your sister."

"Now I know why your ass stinks like horse manure and your brain works like horse shit."

"You speak ill of my ass. Don't lie, you've wanted some of this."

"I've been curious, but then you open your mouth, and then I remember you're you."

"We could put my mouth to better use. C'mon up here and let's find out. I'll bend you over my knee and bring you down a peg or two. I'd be doing the whole kingdom a favor."

"This is second proposition I received today. Hmmn. I must say I do prefer the first one."

A shuffle later and a messy blond head with straw sticking out in weird places peeked out from the hay. 

"Did you accept?" Gasp" You wanted to! You whore of a prince! I should drag you to the nunnery for a cleanse!"

"And I suppose you'll wash me yourself?"

"Every damn filthy inch of you-your highness" Gawain quickly followed with the title once he saw a party entering the stables. 

King Arthur, Hannibal's cousin, and the rest of the knights the round table (or ostentatious dining table as Hannibal calls it) had just returned from training. Training which the knight hidden amongst the hay was supposed to be in. 

"You're both disgusting." The young king had an expression that was half amused, half pissed on his face.

"Are they at it again? Has the king thrown another poor princess at Hannibal here?" Lancelot enquired.

"Och, the king's thrown princesses and princes at his nephew, he just won't bite. Poor things never stood a chance. Plus he's got Gawain playing his favorite chewtoy in bed." Bors said matter-of-factly.

"Playing? I bet you ten the royal prick here's already stuck his in Gawain." Dagonet teased.

"What makes you think I haven't poked mine in the royal pain in the arse? Mind you he has very meaty cheeks. Smooth too." Gawain motions his hands in a grabbing motion for emphasis. 

"Nah, you're filthier than a sailor's mouth and the prince is too much of a priss." Bors

"I say they love fucking each other as much as they love fucking with our heads." Lancelot

"If they were really sleeping with each other, the king wouldn't be so desperate to find a bride for prince Hanni." Arthur

"Don't call me that." 

Sniggers and chuckles were heard all around. 

"Oh apples!" Lancelot bends to pick one up from the basket and takes a huge bite. 

"Oh you're in for it now" Gawain laughs gleefully. 

Hannibal eyes him sternly. "Those are my sister's apples. Thank you for volunteering to take them to the kitchens. I hear she's there now." 

Lancelot stops chewing as his eyes grow wide. 

"Dear cousin, if I didn't know you better, I'd think you were inavertedly planning to set the castle on fire." Arthur

"Aye, she'll kill him first then blow the entire kitchen-and castle to smithereens." Bors 

"She might cook Lancelot and serve him to us for dinner." Dagonet

"It makes me wonder, why does she hate him so?" Gawain

Everyone in the room eyes Lancelot knowingly, even the horses. 

"Alright! I'll take the bloody apples to the kitchen if it'll shut you lot up." Lancelot throws his hands up, flustered. He then looks at Hannibal with large pleading eyes. "Please come with me. She behaves when you're around." 

"My my, taking a human shield are we, sir knight? And here I thought you were supposed to be protecting me." Hannibal teased.

"Not if it's against your sister, your highness. Not even King Robertas would come within 50 feet of her when she's angry." Lancelot pleads.

"Alright. I guess I should come along, even if just for the entertainment." 

 

It is a short walk from the stables to the kitchens. Lancelot grumbles the entire way. 

 

The kitchen doors squeak open, two heads heads peek in. 

"Hmph. Its quiet, which is strange. Wait-I think I smell burt sulfur and brimstone."

"Why are you all so scared of Mischa?"

"She's only nice to you. You have no idea of what she's capable of."

"Maybe I know everything she is capable of."

"I knew it! I knew she must have gotten it from you! She was so innocent when your uncle first brought you two here. She was so meek, like a lamb, considering-"

A flash of silver darts towards Lancelot's head. Narrowly missing his face, but sent a lock or 2 of hair fluttering down his shoulder. 

"Considering what? Speak up sir knight. I am waiting." 

They turn to the source. A slim silhouette is leaning on the counters, 6 knives lined up neatly in front of her. 

Her arms are covered in flour and her long blonde hair is tied up in a messy bun with a scarf. 

"Princess. I swear you get lovelier each day."

"Mischa." Hannibal gives her an admonishing look and tuts at her fondly. 

She flashes her brother a bright smile. "Hanni, brother dearest, do tell Sir knight that I'm waiting for him to continue what he was saying." 

"Oh what was I saying Hannibal? Do you remember? You know, right before that knife flew by and almost killed me-right before I almost died!"

Hannibal gives him a look that said 'You brought this upon yourself.'

"Let me guess, 'Considering that she only has one leg'. Was that what you were going to say?" Mischa provided, her voice a thinly veiled threat. 

Lancelot flushes with embarrassment and looks down. 

"Of course not, princess. I have never thought that your having one leg was ever a disadvantage. You yourself have proven that time and again. In fact if I may say so, it has given you an edge. People who know nothing of you would see it as a weakness. But you wield it like a hidden blade. It is what makes you, 'you'." 

"Hmmmmn."

"Good save." Hannibal whispered. 

"Isn't it?" Lancelot agreed.

"Did you just-?" Hannibal's eyebrows furrowed as he pondered the knight's answer. 

"Yes I did. I used the 'What would Hannibal say' card. It's a thing the boys and I do when dealing with your sister. Your uncle, King Robertas has started doing it too. We are bringing out our 'Inner Hannibal'." Lancelot explained in a hushed voice. 

"Utterly Ridiculous. None of you are smart enough to imitate Hannibal. Hopeless, the whole lot of you. My brother is perfect." Mischa cut him off, sharp but amused.  

Hannibal beamed cheekily at his sister. "I was just telling Gawain that." 

"Oh what does that cum slut know?"  

"Mischa. Language."

"Are those apples for me?" 

"Yes." 

"Hmm. I remember being promised more." 

"Lancelot ate one." 

Mischa brandishes a knife. "Really now. What shall I take for it? A hand? A tongue? Some dangly reproductive parts?"

Hannibal looms over the shorter knight. "That sounds like a good Idea. I'll hold him down." 

Lancelot backs away slowly. "Both you siblings are insane and this kingdom is doomed. I've been pushing the king to adopt a new heir for some time now-" a pot and a knife fly toward his head and he bolts out of the kitchen. The royal siblings watch him go. 

Hannibal moves toward his sister, stretching out a hand. She grabs it and hops into his arms. He carries and sets her down on a nearby stool. Her long dress covers the stump of her right leg. 

He lugs the basket over and grabs a knife. She still has one in her hands. He sits across her and sets a bowl on a nearby table. They each grab an apple and begin peeling. 

"So, what happened to the rest of my apples?"

"They were purchased by a rather... interesting character before I had the chance to pick them up."

"And you let them get away with it? My my, this person must be quite something indeed."

"We shall see, dear Mischa. I am planning to meet him again soon." Hannibal muses wistfully. " So what are you making?" 

"Apple cake, like mum used to bake for us." 

"Would you like some help?" 

"I will let you help me prepare the apples. After this, you will leave my kitchen." 

Hannibal starts to protest. "No 'but's brother. Its bad enough that you can cook better than the palace chef. I will do this on my own." She is determined. 

Hannibal relents, never really able to deny his sister anything. "Tell me that you at least have a recipe." 

"Oh Hanni, the first people who cooked didn't have any recipes to follow. I will be making my own." 

"You do know how to make cake, right?"

"You'll find out." She smiles impishly. 

 

As it turns out, she did not know how to make cake-and she made several. One with caviar, with coffee, and one with onions. None of them were remotely pleasing to the palate. The palace doctor was at least prepared with several bottles of stomach medicine for the royal family and the knights. This was not the firs time that they had been exposed to Mischa's cooking. The knights were convinced that Mischa was trying to kill all of them. Everyone blamed Lancelot. 

 

*o0o*

 

Will selected an inn that was of fair distance to the heart of the town. He liked peace and quiet, but he also wanted to be close enough to observe things that were happening. The town was quite lively indeed, with people putting up decorations left and right. The people were milling about carrying rich colored and glittering fabrics, entertainers littered the streets, masks were being sold at almost every corner.

Now the masks had become a slight obsession for Will. He liked to make little lures, with feathers, bones, bits and pieces of pretty shells and rocks that he found. Every little detail was painstakingly put into them. The possibility of making something larger, a mask, had him completely enthralled. He went around shops, looking at ribbons, lace, beads and pearls. He looked at little bells, reveling in the tiny sounds they made. He had his own stash of shells, feathers, scales and crystals-some of which were on the boat. 

He remembered his encounter with the prince and felt his face heat up. "You'll protect me won't you Eura? Keep me away from ill-mannered princes and whatnot." Bending down, he held her forehead to his. "I'd hate to have to take him to Garrett for dinner." He whispers and smiles wickedly. She yipped and gave him an affectionate sloppy lick. He sighed. He needed to return in the afternoon to the boat anyways to make sure the apples were properly received and stored on board. He spends the rest of the morning looking at more shops for mask materials and clothes. 

Thinking of the mask he would create, Will walks towards the docks absentmindedly. He sees the men from the apple stall with his baskets and speeds up his pace to a light jog. He sends Eura ahead of him to the boat as he dodges the other people milling about the busy docks when he gets bumped-bulldozed to be more accurate. "Hanni-ugh!" The bulldozer was calling out when he hit Will. Strong arms quickly catch the slender boy. Dazed, Will looks up to see intense smoky gray eyes looking at him.

"Whoa. Are you alright?"  

"The polite thing to do would be to apologize first. But yes I am alright"

The bulldozer's eyes furrow. He has a long wavy mess of dark blond hair and a short beard. He was handsome-but also reminded Will of a furry wildcat-if wildcats could be handsome. 

"Where are my manners? A knight is always polite. However, if I said I was sorry right now, it would be a lie." He sets will upright and gives him a blinding smile. 

"How rude-" 

Will can't finish what he's saying as the knight bows, takes his hand and places a gentle albeit furry kiss. 

"Your knight in shining armor, at your service." 

"Seriously, are you a knight? What are you talking about? Did you hit your head on something?" His eyes widen in realization. "Wait-are you-are you flirting with me?" 

Will fights the urge to sic Eura on him and send him to Garrett in chunks. He's sure Garrett would love this city, with so much prey prancing around just asking to be eaten. 

Caught between indignation and laughing, Will blushes like the virgin that he is. He could feel the beginnings of a headache behind his eyes. "Please leave. I believe you were looking for your 'honey' before you ran into me." 

The bulldozer grins at Will's reddened cheeks. "That-oh yeah. I knew I was in the middle of doing something important. Is that your boat?" He points towards the one where the baskets of apples and Eura are waiting. 

"None of your business." Will glares. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Well I'll be seeing you around, gorgeous. Royal duty calls." 

"I'd really rather not-if you could take a hint." Will rolls his eyes and gives an exasperated sigh. 

"The name's Gawain gorgeous-best keep that in mind." He smirks flirtatiously as Will blushes further.  He turns and and struts a few paces before disappearing into the crowd. 

 _Breathe in, breathe out._ Will pinches the bridge of his nose and walks towards his boat. 

 

The apples are all loaded onto the boat and the men leave. Will counts 11 baskets of apples-and one trunk? Will eyes it curiously. _Did the men bring it on board by mistake?_

There is a small note sticking out from the latch of the chest, with his name, a simple "Will" elegantly scrawled on the front. He pulls the note free and opens it.

 

**Dearest Will,**

 

**Please accept this token as my first offering of apology for what happened yesterday.**

**I hope you will indulge me and use these gifts in the upcoming festivities.**

**It will certainly make it easier for me to find you.**

 

**-H**

Will peered inside the chest and felt his jaw drop to the floor. Inside was a costume, Finer than any he had seen in the shops. Being part sea-god. Will spent most of his time underwater, having no need for clothes. Whatever time he spent up on the surface, he was disguised as a regular person. Poseidon was more used to the finer things, kept offerings and had vast collections in temples and his palaces. Will himself never really bothered, more interested in his animals. Looking at the contents of the chest, he was sure the clothes would fit Poseidon's tastes. 

That being said, Will gets an idea. _Oh yes, Pappouli would love these indeed._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawain needs some love-or needs to get laid. Probably both. By who I wonder?
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/71291001@N02/43898650254/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
>    
> I think Cara would make a great Mischa-because she looks adorable in her child photos put beside Mads. That and I think she can hold a stare like Mads-somewhat. 
> 
>    
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/71291001@N02/44567883142/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/71291001@N02/44567875252/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is becoming a lot more light hearted than I planned it.  
> Gloom and doom over the horizon.  
> I am having too much fun with this.  
> Please pardon me if this story doesn't take itself too seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
